tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amazing Mr. X
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Tumblrpony Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp you might want to lock out anon / unregistered users. They're only wreaking a havoc. ~Twilight Category titles We really need to do something about capitalisation and plurals. Categories "Ask blog", "Ask blogs", "Ask Blog" and "Ask Blogs" are four different categories, and people keep using all of them. And that's JUST the ask blogs! Please help... -- Black-Vertex 22:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Search The search is bugged too. Laura exists at Ask Laura, but try searching "Laura" from the homepage and you get nothing. Since half the blogs have "ask" on their front, this is kinda an issue. -- Black-Vertex 23:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Request for adminship Hi. I'm a bureau for the MLP wikia, and I would like to be added as an administrator here on this wiki. I know the basics, and I can be a real big help. 23:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Amazing. Could you actually make me an bureaucrat? It will save you the trouble of having to make everyone an admin that requests it. 16:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mod Blogs Can mod blogs also be put on this wiki? Mattwo 23:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Why is there no chat for the wiki? Mattwo 23:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos There's too much chaos right now. I say we wait until everything cools down, and only edit things when needed. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 02:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin roll call Hi there. I'm just sending a quick message out to all the other admins/moderators I know, just to see who's still around. If you are, great! If you could take a moment to reply here or on my page, that'd be wonderful. If you're not... then this message probably won't bother you. :D Black-Vertex (talk) 18:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Question about publishing Good morning/afternoon/evening, Amazing Mr.X! I am the one who's working on page about "Ask Chili Pepper" in Tumblr Pony Wiki and I would ask you to take a look on this page, because I need some advice from you. And another question is, could you say how to take the page on the category page? I don't get it because I could't find any more information about it. Thank you in advance! Chili-pepper-editor (talk)